Bleach Conversations
by Azrael Urufu No Mikoto Ginte
Summary: Yeah, chat room conversing. Ichigo,Hichigo,Renji,Rukia, Grimmjow, and Kisuke talking. Everyone making Ichigo uncomfortable. Implied pairings GrimmxIchi,HichixIchi, ByaxRenji Blah, blah, read and review please and I shall give you cupcakes!


Okay, none of this is going to make since. This is merely a little crack/Chat room thingy that I'm making, just to confound…who-the fuck-ever! Anyway, yeah, Bleach category cuz it's kick ass. Don't like, don't read you almighty fucktards of god!

"_I need a gun to keep myself from harm. The poor people are burning in the sun. And they ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance. I need a gun cuz all I do is dance. Cuz all I do is dance." ~ Gorillaz "Dirty Harry"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chat Room Conversation

Entering: ScowlBerry15 (Bohahahaha)

ScowlBerry15: Yo

ChappyRulez: Hey Ichigo!

ScowlBerry15: Rukia? I thought u said the internet was evil!

ChappyRulez: No, internet porn is evil.

SpikeyPineapple: Well, u shouldn'tve been lookin' at it!

ChappyRulez: I wanted to know what BDSM was!

ScowlBerry15: And then u made me explain it to u…

CherryNympho: Kukukuku! U would know `bout it, wouldn't ya King?

ScowlBerry15: WHERE THE FUCK DID U COME FROM!?

SpikeyPineapple: How'd the hollow get here damnit!?

CherryNympho: Fuck off ya baboon-fuckin' ass-wipe!

SpikeyPineapple: Burn in Hell ya butt-pirate!

CherryNympho: I AIN'T KENPACHI!

SpikeyPineapple: Whatever ya pussy!

BitchyKitten: What the FUCK did I do!?

CherryNympho: GRIMMY! *cyber glomp*

ChappyRulez: someone needs to kill that thing.

CherryNympho: Shut up KUCHIKI-BITCH!

ScowlBerry15: *Throws phone at Hichigo*

CherryNympho: OW!

BitchyKitten: HA! Stupid white-thing!

CherryNympho: Kiiiiiig that HURT! What ya hit me fer!?

Ichigo turned from his computer screen to glare at Hichigo, who was sitting on his bed with Karin's laptop, rubbing at the bump on his head. An anime vein appeared on his forehead the orange-haired teen's head.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE RIGHT BESIDE ME, YOU IDIOT!!"

CherryNympho: Cranky ol' King…

ScowlBerry15: I'm not CRANKY…stupid hollow…

BitchyKitten: Berry-boy needs a nap.

ScowlBerry15: The both of you…Go to hell!

BitchyKitten: Takin' ya with me.

CherryNympho: Fuck off, my King!

ScowlBerry15: I AM NOT YOUR KING!!!

CherryNympho: Why are ya so mean to yur horse?

ScowlBerry15: Look damnit!!

BitchyKitten: Hey Shiro, I got a question for ya.

CherryNympho: ???

BitchyKitten: Subtract "s" from horse and add a "w" and what do you get?

LonelyOldMerchant: Jeager-Jaques, that is not nice.

BitchyKitten: I give a fuck?

ScowlBerry15: Remind me to kill you when I see you again.

BitchyKitten: Like you could shinigami.

Scowlberry15: Don't test me Arrancar!

BitchyKitten: Testing. 1, 2, 3. Testing.

ScowlBerry15: Now that was just fucken stupid.

ChappyRulez: Renji, aren't we supposed to kill hollows and arrancars?

SpikeyPineapple: Yea', but since Ichigo chooses to fuck them, not much we can do.

ScowlBerry15: **WHAT!?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT DAME LIE!!?!!**

CherryNympho: Awww, King loves me!

ScowlBerry15: Like hell I do, stupid hollow!

SpikedPineapple: Uhhhh, okaaaay. Ichigo is fucking his hollow.

ChappyRulez: -nosebleed- I knew it!

ScowlBerry15: -twitch-

CherryNymho: Yea'! It's the other way around, ya fucken' idiot!!

ScowlBerry15: -Twitch-

BitchyKitten: Ha, I'm so tellin' Nnoitra later!

ScowlBerry15: -Violent TWITCH-

ScowlBerry15: LonelyOldMerchant: My, my Ichi-kun. I know you and your hollow should have an agreement, but I did nto think to this extent.

ScowlBerry15: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!! RENJI, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS WET DREAMS ABOUT BYAKUYA FUCKING YOU WITH HIS ZANPAKUTO! I SEE WHY HE'S YOUR CAPTAIN, CUZ THERE AIN'T NO WAY THAT YOUR DICK IS BIGGER THAN HIS!! RUKIA, GO GET SOME MOTHERFUCKING BREASTS IMPLANTS AND MAYBE YOU CA MAKE RENJI A MAN!!GRIMMJOW, YOU CALL SHIRO A WHORE!? I HEARD FROM ORIHIME THAT YOU SPENT QUITE A LOT OF TIME WITH NNOITRA! WHAT WAS THAT HE CALLED YOU?? OH, HIS LITTLE BLUE SEX KITTEN!! ALL THAT DAMN YOWLING, YOU REALLY ARE A BIG PUSSY!!! KISUKE….YOU NEED TO STOP WITH THAT LONELY OLD MECHANT SHIT!! 1) WHAT FUCKEN OLD?! YOU LOOK 25 YOU FUCKTARD! 2) WHAT FUCKEN LONELY YOU BASTARD!?!?HOW ARE YOU LONELY WITH YORUICHI AROUND YOU ALL THE TIME?!?!? 3)…YOU'RE AN EX-CAPTAIN!! HAVE SOME FUCKEN SELF-RESPECT!!!!!

BitchyKitten: -Mouth Agape-

SpikeyPineapple: -signed off-

CherryNympho: -insert maniacal cackling here-

ScowlBerry15: AND URAHARA, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR ASS DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!

LonelyOldMerchant: My,my. Ichigo-kun, you really are a ScowlBerry.

ScowlBerry15: ….That's it, I'm going to go angst. Ichigo, OUT!

CherryNymhpo: Oh boy. King yur worst than Cloud. Hichigo, Out.

LonelyOldMerchant: And the children are fighting again.

BitchyKitten: -signed off-

ChappyRulez: The Internet IS evil. –signed off-

Yeah, I'm so gonna pay of that later, but whatcha think? I'm going to make another one for the vizards next, the Captains and Lieutenants, then Aizen and the espadas. So, yeah, please review and tell me if there's a certain conversation you wanna see. Please and thank-you!


End file.
